Immortals
Immortals 'is a 2D fighting game by ''AlterAttorney. Plot In the year 2036, an explorer travels through a pyramid in the depths of Egypt. He comes across a dark purple colored glowing cat shaped crystal, which he picks up in curiosity, expecting to find gold in the ends of the pyramid. However, it quickly fires out quick blasts of lightning, the explorer attempting to get to safety. Eventually a total of twenty two blasts were fired. Once it seemed over, a large twenty third one came out and the explorer himself, quickly transforming him into a mysterious creature, who hid in the depths of the pyramid and refused to leave the pyramid. But the other twenty two blasts of lightning flew all around the globe, eventually finding their victims. The twenty two victims were struck, given strange powers from the crystal. It made them immortal, giving them special powers, each one unique to one another. Eventually news spread out about these twenty two unlucky souls, and the government and various newspeople of the media went out to find them. They were curious on what "superhumans", "gods", and other names they gave them would be like. But the main name they stuck with was The Immortals. Gameplay The game is a 2D fighting game, taking the normal playstyle of one battle wise. However, the gameplay styles split between normal and online battles, and story mode and online tournaments. Normal Battles In normal battles, the player chooses the character they wish to play as. Fights can be done from 1V1 to 3V3, including split ones such as 1V2, 2V3, 1V3, and so on. The characters are preset with their main layout, but custom sets are able to be put onto characters. Every character in the game has ten slots for custom moves, and points can be earned from battles to buy upgrades to each character. However, certain online battle types ban use of custom characters. After the characters are selected, a stage is to be chosen. The battle begins afterwards. Story/Tournament Battles In this mode, things take a turn for a different way. The player has to unlock the characters that are in the normal battles mode by purchasing them. However, they appear as alternate versions in their alternate costumes, each one having different stats and such. This increases the amount of characters to be unlocked. They follow a custom layout, but only have one main slot, which can be used to increase their stats as well. The player has to create a group of three for story mode battles, and another (or the same group) for tournaments online. Online tournaments can be used to unlock special character variations, bonus rewards, and a chance in the highest rankings to get a DLC character before anyone else. Battles and Customization Each character has a number of special moves and alternate costumes. They also all have three Unkillable Moves, which are their ultimate move to use. They're the highest damaging moves in each character, each one having different ways of chances of hitting to damage. But they take awhile to charge up for each. Characters Construction Notes: Each character will get a subpage, and a short description on the main page. 24 planned characters in progress, potentially more to be added. Immortals - 3/22 Others - 1/? *Dome: 'A blue dressed mysterious mercenary. He carries around various ranged weapons, from bows to guns, alongside a dagger he carries around for melee combat. He was struck during one of his bounty hunts, trying to escape the forest he was hunting in to try getting to safety. He failed the bounty, but tried getting use to his new increased speed and immortality. He found it to be useful once he begun getting the hang of having "godly power". He's dead set on taking out any of the government who attempts to hunt him down. *'Hanzai: 'A gangster leading a gang called the Bloody Blast gang. He was in a shootout, when a bullet shot randomly by one of his opponent's guns went flying straight towards his left temple. However, at the same time the strike of lightning hit the very bullet in a split second. The bullet struck Hanzai in the head, killing him. However, the effects of the lightning on the bullet gave Hanzai immortality. He became a ghost, leading the gang stronger than ever with his new found immortality. *'Megumi: 'An innocent girl, who carries around her pet husky dog, Tamago, in a large bag. One day in a walk in the park, she and her dog are struck by the purple lightning of the gem. This didn't effect Megumi too much, but her pet dog was effected quite a bit. Tamago has the ability to grow in size through multiple stages, with intense power increases in each size. However it can only hold each form for so long, before growing back. Megumi carries around various items to help Tamago in battle, as she stands back to support and command him. *'Crossbone: '''A feminine based robot, and a deadly warrior. They weren't one of the victims of the lightning strike, but they were made by the government and sent out to search for the twenty two victims. They have heavy powerful weaponry, including both ranged guns and missiles, and having powerful claws as well. They have further weaponry in a worst case scenario, which stays hidden until the right time comes for them. The government didn't stop at just one however, many forms of Crossbone roam the world in search for the Immortals. Stages Modes Story Mode Arcade Mode Battle Mode Online Mode Tournament Mode Training Mode Category:AlterAttorney Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Rated T Games